The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sexual enhancers and more specifically relates to a medicinal compound for both men and women, comprising all natural ingredients designed to increase drive and stamina to provide consenting adults with a product that enhances their sensual activities without the side effects of pharmaceuticals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sex is a healthy and natural part of life. A physical expression of love, commitment or simple passion, a healthy sex life can be invigorating and meaningful. For most sexually active men and women, sex involves the conscious, positive expression of sexual energy in ways that enhance self-esteem, physical health, and an emotional relationship. Mutually beneficial and pleasurable, consensual sex is the cornerstone for most coupled relationships. Because sex can be so physically and emotionally gratifying, a healthy sex life is a key component of most coupled partnerships and a natural part of life for many single people, as well.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in sexual performance drugs art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 8,475,358 to Jessica Scala; U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,932 to Ezio Bombardelli; U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,237 to Pamela A. Heleen. This prior art is representative of natural sexual performance herbs and supplements for increased libido in men and women.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a medicinal compound should be user-friendly and safe in-use and, yet may operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a to a medicinal compound for both men and women, comprising all natural ingredients designed to increase drive and stamina to provide consenting adults with a product that enhances their sensual activities without the side effects of pharmaceuticals and to avoid the above mentioned problems.